You and I
by sumiiko
Summary: Ritsu Tainaka is a transfer student at Sakura High. She meets a girl, Mio Akiyama, and found interest in her. They meet again in the music store and Mio found out that Ritsu played the drums. She asks Ritsu to join the light music club, since they needed a drummer. Ritsu hesitated at first but decides to join. But in one condition: Mio must do what Ritsu tells her to do.
1. Chapter 1: Transfer Student

**A/N:** Some of you probably read the other You and I story, i just rewrote it with Ritsu instead. There might be some grammar errors, so sorry.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Transfer Student**

* * *

**Tainaka Residence**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEE-

"Oh crap! School is about to start!" The exhausted brunette got off her bed and quickly changed to her school uniform. She rushed downstairs and headed out.

_I guess I have to skip breakfast today_, Ritsu thought. _I hope he's okay._

* * *

**Sakura High School Gate Entrance**

The girl stood in front do the school, with her hands on her knees, tired from running such a distance. Ritsu checked the time on her watch and left a relieved sigh. It would've taken five to ten minutes for a regular person to run to school, but the brunette was an outstanding atlethic!

"Just a few more minutes until school starts," Ritsu mumbled. "I need to get to the staff room. Don't know where it is, so I'll ask someone then."

As she was walking to the school building, the brunette spotted a girl with silky, black hair with a guitar case on her back.

_Wow. She's pretty and a musician, huh? _Ritsu shook her head furiously head. _Wait. I should ask her for help._

The brunette ran up behind her. "E-etto, excuse me, miss?"

The black-haired girl turned around and found a girl with a worried look on his face. _Who is this girl? I've never seen her before. She's not wearing a ribbon so I have no idea what year she's in. Is she new? _"Y-yes?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you can show me where the staff room is? I'm a transfer student, hehe." Ritsu laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

_Act cool, Ritsu. She's even more pretty up close. No wait! She's a girl and I'm a girl. That's not right. But, it's true she's pretty_, the brunette shrugged.

"I-I guess I can. Class will start soon and w-we shouldn't be late. F-follow me." The girl turned around and headed to the building.

"Okie-dokie! You shall be my navigator! Haha," Ritsu said happily.

When they entered the school building, they changed to their indoor shoes, then the black-haired girl led the way. The brunette walked beside the raven-haired girl with a smile, while the other tried to hide her face from embarrassment.

They kept quiet for a while until the brunette disturbed the silence.

"By the way, I'm Ritsu. Tainaka Ritsu!" She gave her a warm and cheeky smile.

_She's got a nice sile_, the girl thought. She blushed and looked away.

"I-I'm...A-Akiyama M-Mio."

"What a beautiful name! Nice to meet you, Mio-chan!"

The girl, Mio, blushed like crazy when hearing the brunette compliment her.

_She called me by my first name already! I guess I should, too_, she thought.

" W-well, nice to meet you too, R-Rits-" The girl was cut off by the brunette's words.

"Oh! We're here already, ahaha! That was fast!" Ritsu faced Mio with a serious face and held both shoulders.

"N-nani?" The girl asked.

"Arigatou gozaimasu~! You'd make a great navigator!" Ritsu nodded, let go of her and headed to the staff room. "Ja ne, Mio-chuan~ Ahaha!" She entered the staff room and said,"Shitsurei shimasu"

_Mio-chuan?! Did she just call me that? _The girl thought. She ignored the thought and headed to class.

* * *

**Class 1-2**

"Class is about to start, so please go back to your seat,' said the teacher as he walked in class.

Mio was too busy thinking about Ritsu, she didn't even realize the teacher came in and said something.

"Today, I'd like to announce that we have a transfer student!" The students started asking their teacher a bunch of questions regarding the transfer.

The black-haired girl was too suprised to say anything about hearing that they have a new student.

_Don't tell me...Is she the girl I ran into a while ago? No..._

"Okay, okay! Settle down. Now, let me get started. Come on in, please!"

The door swung open slowly and there walked in a girl with brunette hair and long hair locks, slightly covering her eyes. As soon as she walked in, the students started to whisper about him.

'Hey, hey, she looks too cute for a girl! ' 'I think I like her, even if she's a girl!' etc.

Hearing those words, the girl let out a nervous smile.

_Are you guys serious? She? Cute? But they're seeing her as a guy_, Mio thought. _B-but, I guess she kinda is g-good looking..._

"Students, settle down. Please introduce yourself." The teacher smiled at the new student.

"Okay." The brunette faced the class. _Act cool. Stay cool. _

"Yo! I'm Tainaka Ritsu. Yoroshiku!" Ritsu smiled brightly as she bowed to the students.

'Kakoii~ne!' 'Her hair is so cool!' etc.

The transfer student touched his forehead and felt his bangs and realized he forgot to wear his yellow hairband. _Crap_, she thought. _I guess I'll have to stick to this hairstyle for now._

Mio was shocked that the transfer student was in her class, so she tried to hide her face.

"Um...Sensei, where may I sit? Standing up here is a little awkward, aha." Ritsu nervously smiled and scratched the back of his head. The class laughed a little.

'She's pretty funny, too!'

_Oh, please don't have her sit next to me. There's another open seat_, Mio thought to herself.

The teacher looked around and found an empty seat. "You can sit next to Akiyama-san, the one in the back corner or you can sit on the other seat here in the front. Which ever is fine."

_Please choose the front, Please choose the front_, Mio begged mentally.

Hearing Akiyama-san, Ritsu smiled and walked over to the seat next to her. "Well, hello, A-ki-ya-ma-san." The brunette smirked and sat down on the char next to the window. "Or would I say, Mio-chuan~ Ahaha."

Mio flinched and was about to hit her but she knew she would get in trouble since she's in class. She decided to ignore her as much as possible.

"Okay, guys, since we introduced Taina-"

"Sensei!" The brunette raised his hand. "Can you please call me Ritsu instead? That's a little to formal for me, hehe." Again, the class giggled.

"Of course, Ritsu-san." The teacher smiled at him.

The black-haired girl sitting next to Ritsu rolled her eyes. _When will class start? She is so annoying.  
_"Please turn to page 20 and pay attention," the teacher said.

The brunette looked around the classroom and realized she didn't have any books. She sighed and rose her hand again. "Sensei~ Sorry to be such a bother, bu-"

"URGH. URUSAI ne!" Hearing that, Ritsu looked to her side, with wide eyes, and found that it was the raven-haired girl who said that. Everyone one in class stared at her.

"Oh, s-sorry," the transfer student said. "I was going to say that I haven't received my books yet..."

"Oh my, hmm...Akiyama-san, is it okay if you and Ritsu-san to share books for today?" The teacher asked.

The raven-haired girl hardly heard her teacher due to the girl's annoyance and ended up answering without thinking. "Sure. W-wai-!"

"Thank you! Ritsu-san, are you alright with this?"

"Ma'm, yes, ma'm!" Ritsu stood up straight, saluting. And again, it made the class laugh again along with the teacher.

The girl faced Mio and bowed. "Sorry for bothering you. Please forgive me, Aki- no. Mio-chan."

"A-alright, alright. You're embarrassing me!" She whispered to him.

Ritsu moved her desk next to Mio's and did her signature grin at the raven-haired girl. She looked away as she slid her book betweek their desks.

"Hehe. Thank you, princess~," he said quietly to her.

"B-baka! Don't call me that!" The girl whispered back and flicked Ritsu head when the teacher was facing the board.

"Ittai~ Gomen, gomen, haha!" The brunette rubbed head.

The teacher noticed them talking. "Akiyama-san, Ritsu-san, is there a problem?"

Mio opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Ritsu.

"Gomenasai, sensei! I was just thanking Mio-chan for sharing her book with me. Sorry for disrupting the class."

_She's really cool and nice! _Some students thought.

The brunette smiled and winked at Mio. "I know you would've been too nervous to speak in the middle of class." She shot Mio her signature grin.

_H-how did she know? _The girl thought.

"Because the way you spoke and acted awhile ago to me clearly shows your the shy type."

"B-baka. I wouldn't have." She blushed and looked away. Sh_e read my mind..._

Ritsu tried his best to pay attention but kept getting distracted by the girl next to her.

_Man, she really is beautiful_, she thought. _It may be wrong for me to like her, right?_

She carefully paid plenty of attention to Mio's little details. Her hair was a rich shade of raven-black. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were silver-grey like the winter moon and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her. She seemed someone who efficient works well and quickly is good at orgazing their work.

The brunette can't stop staring her, she lost track of what was happening around her.

"W-what are you l-looking at? Hello?" Mio glared at the girl next to her.

The brunette tensed up and panicked in the inside. "Um..." _I'm looking at you, of _

_course. _"I was looking at your notes! Yeah! Your notes!" She rose her index finger as soon as she found an excuse. "They are very neat, hehe. I guess you're pretty smart, aha. I'm not very smart so do you mind if you tutor me?"

_What the hell am I saying! Well, of course I'm not smart, but why did I ask that!? Oh wait. That might not be bad if she does, haha, _Ritsu thought.

"H-huh?! You should learn by yourself, baka!" Mio looked away and the brunette chuckled.

_Ritsu is pretty annoying I guess...This will be an interesting year_, Mio thought and went back to doing her work.

* * *

**A/N**

Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! There's always new fanfic ideas popping in my head, so I'm probably working on those if it takes me forever to update You and I...Or I maybe procrastinate. I'm planning to make this fanfic for like 20 chapters or so.

Again, thank you for reading this and reviews will be appreciated. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I'll answer them of the next chapters!

~sumiiko


	2. Chapter 2: The Light Music Club

**Chapter 2: The Light Music Club and Secrets**

* * *

The black-haired girl quickly stood up and headed out of class as soon as the bell rang, trying to avoid the girl from annoying her.

"Don't you dare try to get away from me, Mi-io~"

The girl got the chills when she heard the familiar voice.

She turned around and suddenly felt something warm and soft press her lips. Her heart almost skipped a beat, never felt like this before. Not knowing what is currently happening, she saw another face extremely close in front of her with long locks covering her face right in front of her. She finally realized what happened, and tensed up.

"R-R-R-R-R-Ri-Ritsu! Y-y-y-you...W-w-w-why.." The black-haired girl shrieked, covering her mouth and trying to keep the brunette's and her distance.

The brunette tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? W-whaccha talkin' about, Mio...?"

"W-what just...?" Now it was the girl who was confused. "Didn't you just...?"

"Just what...?"

"N-n-nevermind. What did you w-want?" Mio looked away and now acted like her usual self, but still very shocked and confused if she really kissed a girl. Wondering if she was just day-dreaming...

"Was just going to say..." Ritsu gasped and pointed just near the girl's head. "A ghost behind you with a bloody face!"

"Kyaaaa!" The raven-haired girl jumped and ran behind the brunette , peeking over her shoulders, terrified as she was shaking.

A sudden burst of laughter came out of the brunette's mouth until she almost lost her breath. "Aha-Ohmygod! I can't, I can't...breathe! Buahahaha! M-Mio! You...you should've..seen ahaha-the look on your face! It was freaking hilari-Itaii~! What was that for!?" The girl who laughed nonstop now fell on the floor trying to ease the pain on her head.

"That was for scaring me, you idiot! Hmph!" Mio turned around and walked away.

_She's really cute when she's scared and angry! I want to know more about her, _the brunette thought.

Ritsu found her stomping herself away and quickly stood up to catch up to her. "W-wait up!" She finally caught up, and noticed some worry on her face. "S-sorry, Mio...for scaring you and everything. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"

"S-sure. I-I'm sorry too, for hitting you for that." Mio gave the brunette an apologetic look.

Ritsu shook her head in disapproval with her arms crossed. "I don't forgive you."

_W-what...? _"What do you mean 'You don't forgive me?' Then what should I do for you to f-forgive me...?"

_She took the bait! Buahaha! _The brunette smirked. "Well...First, take me to your club!" She said that with such happy tone while the raven-haired girl was suprised that she knew she was in a club. After a quick thought, she remember the girl seeing her with her guitar case in the morning. "U-umm, sure."

_Thank god no one saw us when we kissed. I'm glad she thought it was her imagination, haha. I hope things won't get awkward, s_he sighed.

* * *

On their way to the club room, Ritsu asked so many questions, the girl next to her didn't have time to answer them all, so the raven-haired told her to wait until they're there.

As they reached the the front of the door, they heard some ruckus happening inside the clubroom.

The club member, Mio, sighed and muttered,"Not again..."

"W-what's happening in there? Shouldn't we go and check out what's happening? What if there's an accident?" the other girl was panicking after what she heard in there, and wondered why Mio isn't much suprised by it.

"Nothing is wrong. Usually happens every once in a while. Come on, we shouldn't stand out here for too long."

_This is normal..? _The brunette thought.

Ritsu opened the door and let the girl in first.

"Excuse me..." As she entered behind the black-haired girl, she froze. The brunette saw two girls and a teacher. The two girls, a blonde and a brown-haired was wearing sexy playboy bunny costumes, as the woman with glasses nodded in excitement. When the four of them noticed the disturbance, especially the brunette, they had suprised looks on their faces. The brunette looked back and forth at the girl shaking with anger next to ger and the girls in the bunny costumes. After, she looked at the girls with a bunny costumes more carefully and noticed their legs was too exposed. A rosy scarlet color spread over Ritsu's cheeks, making her face take on an almost childlike appearance. She quickly turned facing the door, shocked by what she saw as she put her hand over her mouth.

_Wait! I'm also a girl, so I don't have to turn around right and why is Mugi wearing that along with that girl!? But, they actually look pretty cute, hehe._

"Mio. What the _hell_ is going on here? I need an explanation," the brunette quickly whispered to the angered girl.

The brown-haired girl, who was in a white and red costume smiled at the guest, even thought she couldn't see it. "Oh! A guest? That's ra-"

"Sawako-sensei! Why did you make them dress up like _this_!? It's inappropriate!" Mio turned to the two girls who looked happy wearing them. "Guys, can you dress back to your uniforms? We shouldn't let our guest see you guys like that."

"Gomene, Mio-chan. We'll get be back." The two girls walked in the storage room, instead of going to the restroom, and changed.

* * *

"So, who's this cute girl you brought, Mio-chan? She looks like a boy!" The brown-haired girl asked as she was smiling at the guest sitting next to her. The black-haired girl sat across of him with the blonde next to her. The teacher, Sawako, sat on the edge between the girls, who was wearing the playboy bunny costumes' desks.

"I-I'm Tainaka Ritsu. I'm in the same class as her and I just transferred here today," the brunette said smoothly. She drank the tea that the blonde served her. "By the way, this tea is delicious as always! I mean, i-it's not like I've tasted her tea b-before! I-it just slipped out of my mouth!" After saying that, she sunk on her chair and glanced at the blonde. The girl who served the tea nodded at the sign.

Mio look at both of them, wondering why they just did that. _Do they know each other or something..?_

"I'm glad you liked it, Ritsu-san! Nice to meet you, I'm Kotobuki Tsumugi." The blonde said cheerfully. She had blue eyes that shined brightly under the sun that shone through the windows. Her eyes resembled the clear blue sky; sweet, and gentle.

"Well, nice to meet you too, Mugi-chan! Ahehehe," The brunette nervously said.

"Woah. How'd you know that her name was Mugi?" Mio asked curiously.

Ritsu panicked inside and couldn't answer. Luckily, the blonde saved her. "Oh! We actually bumped to each other on our way to school!" She giggled. Ritsu sighed in relief.

"Ok my turn! I'm Hirasawa Yui! Nice to meet you, Ritsu! I like anything cute and I love sweets! Especially Mugi-chan's cakes and snacks!" The girl stood up and saluted their guest with a serious face.

The girl, Yui, had brown eyes, like the color of chocolate. She had two yellow pins that clipped her hair on her left side of her face. She seemed like someone you can easily get along with, which is true.

The brunette stood up and did the same thing. Glad to meet you, Private Yui! Shall we continue the introductions?"  
"We shall, Captain Ricchan! We shall..." After, they just laughed it off and continued drinking the tea and eating their cake.

"Ricchan, huh? I guess you can call me that." The brunette smiled at Yui.

_They get along very well, even when they just met_, Mio thought.

"I'm Yamanaka Sawako, I just hang out here with them. It's not an official club yet, because we're one member short. And I like to dress these people up, hehe. Sorry about what happened earlier," the woman said, taking the strawberry off the cake.

Sawako had brown hair and eyes, almost like Yui's, but the woman's eyes are a lot lighter, almost like the color of caramel.

"I see...Then, who plays who?"

Mio finally spoke up after that long introduction. "I'm on bass, Yui plays the guitar, and Mugi is at keyboard. So, basically, we need a drummer and there's not very many people who plays the drums here."

"Oh, I see..."

"You're a very good looking girl, you know, almost looking like a boy," the teacher said, a little creepily, as if she knows something. "You'd look great as a drummer, attracting the girls and all, as the others attract boys. You know, fanservice."

"S-sorry...I'm i-inexperienced with drums...And me attracting girls? But I'm also a girl!" _Just what the hell is this woman thinking? Fanservice?!_

Mugi and Ritsu exchanged glances. The brunette shook her head quickly which she nodded at.

"Well, if I can have you change in a butler outfit or anything, you'd look like a boy and girls would fall for you!" The teacher laughed.

"U-um...Actually, today I just forgot to wear my headband so I look like this." The brunette gave a worried look.

_Sorry, Mio. I can't tell you yet. I'm not ready_, she sadly thought.

"So, why are you here, Ricchan?" The guitarist asked curiously.

"Well..." The brunette looked the girl in front of her and smiled. "I scared Mio by telling her that there was a ghost behind her and she hit my head with her fist, hard. I told her that I was sorry, and she forgave me. But I didn't forgive her, aha! So, Mio asked what she should do to make me forgive her so, yeah."

"Have you forgiven me _yet?_" The black-haired girl said a little bit demanding.

"Nope. I didn't say that I would when I asked you to bring me here! Haha!" The brunette smirked as she rested her chin on her left hand, looking at Mio.

"Then, what else do you want?!"

"Play something for me."

"N-no." _I kinda want to..._

"Aww. Then, I won't ever forgive you, Mio-chuan~"

"Don't call me that!"

"I will, and you can't make me. Unless you play something for me."

"Baka."

The others watched the two argue. _Lovers_, they thought, besides the airheaded guitarist, of course.

Yui finally broke their argument. "I think you should play something for him. I mean, she came all the way here! We can play with you if you want!"

The blonde nodded with excitement. "Yeah, yeah!"

"Come on, Mio! They also want to play. Don't wanna disappoint them, now do you?"

"F-fine! But just because they wanted to play also!" The bassist stormed off to get ready with the others.

_Total tsundere_, the guest thought.

Ritsu waited for them to set up and tune their instruments. Sawako scooted over next to her on the couch that faced the performers and whispered to her.

"Hey, Ricchan, you like Mio, don't you?"

_Why is a teacher asking me this!? _The brunette's cheeks turned red, taken by suprise of what she asked and whispered back. "W-what are you t-talking about, Sawa-chan! W-why do you t-think that?"

"My name is not Sawa-chan, but who cares." The teacher evily grinned. "Oh don't worry...I'm not the only one who noticed." She gestured her head at Mugi, who was currently checking if each key on her keyboard was working correctly. The keyboardist noticed the girl looking at her and gave her warm smile.

"Wha-"

"It's okay. We won't say anything. You two get along well, and are perfect for each other."

The brunette slightly blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Y-you really think so, Sawa-chan? But, I don't know if she likes me..."

"You serious?" The woman and boy turned around to face away from the girls getting ready. They both huddled close. "Look, she's going to play for you, just like you asked. She went tsundere over, boy!"

"I g-guess, but I don't know if-"

"I know you're a drummer, Ricchan. I've seen your second year performance."

"B-but, I don't know if I can play the drums agai-"

"Yes you can. You can even get closer to her if you join, you know.."

_Get closer to her..._ "I don't know, Sawa-chan...I'll think about it."

"Good." The two of them turned back around as soon as they finished getting ready.

* * *

"..._Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai_

_Ichido dake no_

_Miracle Time kudasai! _

_Moshi sunnari hanasereba_

_Sono ato wa... _

_Dou ni ka naru yo ne_

_Fuwafuwa Time (Fuwafuwa Time)_

_Fuwafuwa Time (Fuwafuwa Time)_

_Fuwafuwa Time (Fuwafuwa Time)_" [1]

The brunete sitting in front of them stood up and clapped her hands. "That was pretty good!" _Even though it's a pretty silly song, it's cute and cheerful. Different from the songs I used to play. They're kind of out of sync, because of having no drummer to keep them up._

The girls put away their instruments and they all went back to sit down around the four tables. Sawako left the room to finish up some work.

"I was suprised Mio did the singing, haha. You've got quite an amazing voice, ya' know? I would never get tired of it!" Ritsuu smiled brightly at the raven-haired girl. "I now shall forgive you because of such performance! Ahaha! Great job, girls!"

The bassist turned red and tried to avoid eye contact. "T-thanks, Ritsu.."

"Thank you very much, Ricchan!" Mugi was overjoyed that he enjoyed their performance.

"Yeah, but we don't have a drummer and we don't sound complete," Yui said seriously.

"Wow, Yui-chan, it's the first time hearing you so serious," the bassist, and not just her, gave the guitarist a suprised look. The raven-haired girl looked outside of the window. "Oh, I better get going. It's getting late and I have to stop by somewhere to buy something." She got up, grabbed her bag and bass and headed out.

"Ui will be worried about me, so I'll go also, ja ne, Mugi-chan, Ricchan." The airhead waven goodbye and left.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell them?"  
The only ones left in the clubroom was the guest and the blonde.

"Sorry, Mugi. You already knew what happened the last time I touched the drums. I don't know if I can play it again," the brunette sighed as she looked out the window, watching the airheaded guitarist skipping out the building like she's in wonderland.

The keyboardist gave him a sympathetic look. "I know. But, when was the last time you tried? Exactly one year ago. It probably won't happen again."

"_Probably_...Meaning it's possible it will." The brunette opened her hands and closed them together as if she was holding her drumsticks.

The keyboardist walked over to her and they made eye contact. "Look, there's no such thing as certain. There's always a slight chance of something bad happening. Besides, you like Mio, don't you? This is _your _chance to get closer to her. She maybe likes you back."

_You too, huh? _"Well, Sawa-chan did told me I'd get closer to her. But what if she doesn't feel the way I feel about her? What if she thinks I'm too annoying to be with? Mugi-chan, I don't know...Is this what they call being in love? I've never felt like this before!"

"My, my, Ricchan. Mio-chan may not have the same feelings as you right now, but I'm sure it will change soon. You've got a great appearance and personality. I've already heard rumors about you today. You can win anyone's hearts with just your charn." Mugi giggled. _You can win mine too, Ritsu._

"Well, that's because I lost my headband okay? Rikku doesn't have any and I didn't have time to look for it, so I'm now stuck with this hairstyle since my loss of a headband." She sighed.

"Haha! It's because you two look so alike, I couldn't even figure out who was who the last time you two didn't have them on. Anyway, why wasn't he here today? Didn't see you with him."

"He got sick all of a sudden so he'll be coming soon."

"I see. Say hi to him for me! And wish him to get well soon." The keyboardist smiled at her.

"Thanks. You always cheer me up, you know? Anyway, I feel like going to the music store. Want to come with me?" She already went to get her bag.

"Sorry, Ricchan. I have to clean these up." Mugi pointed at the teacups and plates on the tables.

"Oh, want me to help?"

"No, it's alright. You can go without me. By the way, we just ordered some drumsticks yesterday, like the Ahead drumsticks[2]. You always wanted those right?"

"Those? They cost like, around 3,000 yen[3]! I might get those, haha!"

"Well, you should check out the store today. You haven't been there for a while, but I'm sure they'll recognize you."

"Thanks, Mugi-chan! Oh, by the way, I have to tell you something real quick." The brunette quickly ran to the blonde and quietly spoke to her. "We accidentally kissed after school."

She gasped. "Oh my gosh, no way!"

"Yeah, but I tricked her to thinking it was just her imagination. It would've made things awkward, ya' know? Can't believe that was my first kiss! 'Kay, gotta go now, bye Mugi-chan! Great job on the keyboard as always!" The brunette rushed out the door, leaving the keyboardist alone.

_Sorry, Ritsuu. That wasn't your first kiss...Sorry for not telling you about it. _The blonde giggled and started cleaning up the teacups and empty plates.

* * *

**+Flashback+**

_6 years ago._

**_Tainaka Residence_**

_"Oh, hello again, Mugi-chan! Are you here for Rikkun and Ricchan?" Satomi Tainaka, the mother of the two siblings, welcomed the little girl who always visits them._

_"Yes, ma'm! I heard Ricchan got sick and I wanted to see how she's feeling!" _

_"Eh, sorry, Mugi-chan, they're both asleep right now."_

_"That's fine! I'll just stay by Ricchan then. I'm worried about her." Of course, Mugi, had a worried look on her face._

_"Okay. Go ahead, but don't wake her up." _

_"Yes, ma'm." The little girl walked through the hallway and staircase and quietly opened the door of the sick girl._

_"Excuse me," she whispered, walking in._

_There she saw a girl covered up in layers. As she walked towards the brunette, she found that her bangs tied up.  
Mugi giggled. "Ricchan, you look like a cute pineapple." She sat on the chair next to the bed. The blonde put her hand on the other girl's forehead to check her temperature. The feeling of the brunette's was really hot. "Please get better soon."_

_There, in the quiet room, the keyboardist just watched the girl sleep. The innocence showed on the sleeping face, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside. The soft breathing making the world seem to stand still._

_The sapphire-eyed shifted in her seat from sitting too long. Then, licked her lips as if it were dry. _

_She remembered the day when she secretly watched a movie with Ritsu along with her older brother, suggested by the girl. The younger brunette said she found a dvd sitting around their parent's room and didn't know what movie it was. So, for fun, she decided to watch it with Mugi and her brother. Little did they know it wasn't suppose to be viewed by little kids like them. One of the scenes, a woman was soundfully sleeping and the man watching her leaned in to her face and stole a kiss. After that scene, the blonde slightly shrieked and turned off the TV, with tears in her eyes, saying it was too much for her to handle. The two siblings agreed and just laughed it off. _

_That memory always make the girl giggle. _

_"Why now did I remember that?" She murmured._

_Mugi was about to get up and leave, but something caught her eye: the brunette's lips.._

Should I...? _The girl furiously shook her head. _No. I'm too young to kiss someone. I'm only nine..._She sighed._

_She decided to forget about it and walked towards the door. In the middle of the room, she stopped at her tracks and looked back at the brunette's lips. She slowly brought her fingers up to her lips and touched it._

Just this one time, Mugi. One kiss won't hurt, right? She's sleeping so she won't know!

_She walked back to the chair and sat closer to the brunette. She leaned in and stared at the Ritsu's closed eyes._

Right. It's just one kiss. It's alright, Mugi.

_She gulped and leaned closer to her. Hearing the sound of the brunette breathing, it made it more tempting for the girl to kiss her._

_Without even realizing, their lips suddenly pressed together. The feeling of Ritsu's lips was strange and foreign to her. She felt a tingle in her body as they touched. Even if the kiss lasted for a split second, Mugi thought it felt amazing._

Hehe, I just stole your-

_"M-Mugi-chan?" A familiar voice cut her off._

_The blonde shot up and saw a boy, his bangs almost covering his eyes, standing in the room in the front of the door. He had a suprised look on his face, his mouth slightly open._

_"D-did you just k-kiss Ricchan?" The sapphire-eyed smiled and nodded at him. The brother of the sick girl put a big grin on his face. He held out both his closed fists with the thumbs extended upward. He nodded. "You guys are girls, but good job anyway!"_

_The blonde giggled, stood up, walked to him and whispered. "Keep this a secret, okay?" As a response, the brother of Ritsu nodded. _

_The visitor giggled again and left to go home._

_The next school day, Mugi was absent because of a sudden sickness._

**+End of Flashback+**

* * *

Remembering what had happened six years ago, the girl never regretted her actions.

_Sorry again, Ricchan. I'll tell you someday when I'm ready. Thank you, Rikkun, for not telling her. Good luck at the music store. _The keyboardist chuckled and continued to wash the remaining teacups that the light music club, along with their guest, drank from.

* * *

**A/N**

[1] Fuwa Fuwa Time (In case you don't know..)

[2] Ahead drumsticks are metal instead of wood. Search it up!

[3] 3,000 yen is almost equivalent to $30.00

Sorry, if there are some grammar mistakes or spelling errors

Thank you for reading this and reviews will be appreciated. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I'll answer them on the next chapters!

~sumiiko


End file.
